


Grow For Me

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Biting, Claiming Bites, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Happy Ending, Lawyer Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, ProfoundPrompts, Sexual Tension, Sexual dialogue, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Dean is desperate for a housemate after Charlie moves out. After interviewing several potential tenants with near disastrous results, he meets Cas.Can the lawyer with the strange habit of talking to plants fit into Dean's life?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Comments: 288
Kudos: 777
Collections: ProfoundBond Prompt Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nickelkeep for betaing for me and being a sounding board, to Banshee for all your help, to my Golden Bitches for always providing support, moral and otherwise. 
> 
> Updates Saturdays: Edit, moving to Wednesdays, you're getting an update sooner!

Dean had had a little trouble finding a roommate after Sammy moved out to go to Stanford. Luckily his bestie from his own college days had needed a place and for three years he and Charlie lived in harmonious tenant-landlord bliss. But now Charlie had moved out of the basement suite and in with her girlfriend Dorothy and Dean was back to square one, which sucked for a number of reasons. First of all, an Omega had to be extra careful with who he was around during his heats.

Of course, it was the 21st century, Omegas were free to work, live alone, own property, all those wonderful things. Discrimination was a thing  **of the past!** All the politicians said so.

Right until an Omega was attacked while walking home, then it was a different story. Bad neighbourhood, you should have known better. What were you wearing? Alphas can't help themselves, you know. Where were your blockers? If you were wearing a ring, or better yet, a bite mark, none of this would have happened. And if you did have a ring or a bite mark, well, back to what were you doing out at that hour, alone, in that place?

Dean had carefully vetted several potential roommates, cautiously meeting them at the Roadhouse. Most people would say he was being flirtatious by suggesting a bar, but with Ellen and Jo running the place and his other best friend Benny casually on hand, all three Alphas, he could hardly be safer. 

He hated being an Omega sometimes. Ever since he'd broken up with his last boyfriend, Aaron, his heats were intolerable. It made no sense, they'd never spent his heats or Aaron's ruts together, but it was like his biology knew how close he'd been, romantically, to an Alpha, and was determined to fuck with him.

The first meeting was with a Beta named Mick, who seemed nice enough, but he'd also brought his boyfriend along, an Alpha who simply introduced himself as Ketch. Dean was chatting amicably enough with Mick, but when the Beta excused himself to use the restroom, Ketch moved closer until his scent was nearly overwhelming Dean. 

Dean sneezed several times and started to apologize, then his brain caught up with what Ketch was saying.

"--can't be helped in your heat, but if you make a move on him there'll be trouble," he was saying, his voice full of an oily presumption even as his eyes raked over Dean in a heated, lustful gaze. Dean bared his teeth in a silent snarl and stood to draw himself up to his full height. Far too tall to be a  _ proper _ Omega he'd been told over and over, but when it came to staring down douchebags with nauseating scents, well, he'd had practice.

Ketch seemed surprised at his anger, perhaps thinking he should be flattered by the unwanted attention, and his next words seemed to confirm it.

"Don't be like that, little Omega. I know what you bitches are like when your heat hits, you'd let anything fill your hole." He smirked cruelly. "And probably have."

Dean gave him a look of pure disdain. "And yet, I'd never let you fuck me." He glanced over Ketch's shoulder to see Mick returning and shook his head. It was too bad. He could see himself getting along with the Beta, but he was a package deal and that Alpha was never stepping foot in Dean's home. “Mick, it’s been great chatting, but I don’t think it’s gonna work. Sorry to have wasted your time.” He couldn’t help but cut his eyes towards Ketch, who rolled his eyes before turning on a smarmy smile and turning back to his boyfriend.

“You know how anxious these Omegas are, darling. Probably just as well, you’d never get any of your work done at home.”

Dean grit his teeth and ignored the Alpha, turning to Mick with his hand outstretched. “Tell you what, you ever ditch the two hundred pounds of asshole dead-weight, and we could probably hang out. But he’s a deal-breaker.”

Mick had taken his hand to shake but stood dumbfounded at Dean’s words. An angry growl escaped Ketch and Mick finally seeped to snap out of his shock. 

“Arthur, what the hell did you say?!” he demanded as he whirled on his boyfriend. “You won’t move in with me but this is the third place that you’ve somehow screwed up the second my back was turned!” 

Dean watched in amusement as Mick dropped a twenty on the table to cover his beer and appetizer then stormed out, Arthur trailing behind him making desperate excuses.

****

“Seriously, I’m so sick of being treated like a lesser being because I’m an Omega!” Dean snarled to Charlie later the same day. “This guy was a total sleaze, and I swear that poor Beta deserved so much better.”

“Was the Beta cute?” Charlie teased and Dean paused mid-rant.

“Mmmm, yeah. Hell, the douchebag was good-looking, but even his scent was making me twitch, much less his attitude. Seriously though, I’m looking for someone to rent the spare room, not a boyfriend,” Dean reminded his best friend, only to roll his eyes at the snort of disbelief that escaped her as she plopped down on the couch next to him. Next thing he knew her legs were thrown across his lap as she turned to rest against the arm of the couch, and she watched him intently.

“You need to meet some different guys. It’s been forever since Aaron--”

“Don’t remind me, Red,” he interrupted. “Gods, I miss that cock.”

“Ew, next topic. So the Omega Rights Alliance is meeting on Saturday, wanna be my plus one?” she asked, throwing him wide-puppy eyes that made him groan.

“Why you gotta drag me to that crap? Not like anything’s gonna change,” Dean muttered, then yelped as Charlie poked him in the ribs.

“Not with that attitude it won’t. Protests and ‘that crap’ are the reason you’re allowed to own property, Dean,” she reminded him tartly and Dean groaned again, dropping his head onto the back of the couch in a dramatic sigh. “C’mon, Dorothy can’t make it and there’s some really great people there. You need to meet Cassie, for one…” she cajoled, pulling her legs back to sit cross-legged at his side.

“Isn’t Cassie the new, oh-so-amazing Alpha you keep talking about? Careful, Dorothy’s gonna get jealous.”

For some reason that made Charlie burst out laughing until she was wiping tears from her eyes. Dean watched her suspiciously as she turned back to the tv and reached for the bowl of popcorn. “Don’t worry, Dorothy has nothing to worry about there.”

****

Two days later Dean was back in the Roadhouse, grabbing a Coke before his next interview. Victor would be there in a few minutes and Dean was sitting at the bar, chatting with Ellen as he waited.

“Charlie’s trying to drag me to the ORA meeting,” he complained, only to have Ellen give him  _ a look. _

“You’re always complaining, kiddo. Maybe it’s time to put your money where your mouth is,” she scolded even as she wiped down the bar and poured a pint for Bobby, who sat a few stools down from Dean.

“C’mon, Ma,” Dean teased. “I’m looking for someone to rent the basement because I don’t have any money!”

“Idjit,” Bobby snorted, taking the beer with a nod for Ellen.

“Now, listen, old man. Just ‘cause you burned your bra in the 60s--” 

“Did not!” Bobby objected with a roll of his eyes. “You have no idea how expensive those things are!”

Dean bantered back and forth with his surrogate parents for a while until he felt someone slide into the seat next to him. Turning, he met the dark gaze of a handsome black man, a neatly trimmed goatee showcasing full lips. The Alpha eyed him hungrily as he ran a hand over his bald head, a choice rather than lack of hair, Dean felt.

“Can I buy you a drink?” the man asked, and Dean eyed him briefly before shaking his head.

“Thanks, but I gotta head back to work soon. I’m just meeting someone for lunch.”

“Pretty thing like you, and they’re a no-show? Too bad for them.”

Dean felt his hackles raise a bit at the overly familiar tone and shook his head. “Look, thanks, but I’m not interested. Like I said, I’m just here to meet someone.”

The man swivelled his body on the stool, turning to bracket Dean between his legs with one foot on the rung of Dean’s seat.

“And you met me. I promise, I’m not just ‘someone’. Name’s Victor,” the man introduced himself, and Dean’s stomach soured.

“Great. You’re not getting the suite. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have anywhere else to be,” Dean said pointedly before sliding off his stool towards Bobby and Ellen, who were watching the Alpha with barely disguised hostility.

“Now wait a minu--” Victor began before a large hand clapped down on his shoulder.

“Think you’ll find your money’s no good here, chief,” came a thick Cajun accent from behind Victor, and Dean met Benny’s eyes with a grateful look. Victor turned almost angrily, but seemed to swallow his words when faced with the level look from the large Alpha.

Dean left, heading back to the school where his kindergarten class awaited. His stomach rumbled and he sighed, raiding his drawer for a granola bar the second he got to his classroom. He stared around the empty room, wondering when a third of the darling children he was teaching would suddenly turn into asshole Alphas. He supposed he was lucky, they’d be long out of his life by then.

Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. He was gay. Maybe rather than get a guy to rent, he should look at a female renter. That way no matter the secondary designation, he’d never feel any attraction to one, and there’d be less drama. He hoped. Opening his want ad, he updated the details to specify male or female welcome to apply and sat back at his desk, thinking instead about what kind of craft to do that afternoon.

****

Dean found himself in the Roadhouse again on Saturday afternoon, waiting for the young woman who’d texted him about the spare room. He’d gotten several more replies, but this was the first person who hadn’t tried to talk him down in price before they’d even seen the place, so he decided to give her a shot and meet.

“Abigail Dawn, but I generally go by Abby,” she introduced herself as they sat, and Dean shook her hand politely. His nose twitched and he fought a sneeze. An Alpha, one with a smoky scent that tickled at his sinuses.

“Dean Winchester. Look, I’m looking for someone to rent from me, so I want as little drama as possible. Upfront, yes, I’m an Omega. I’m also gay, so there wouldn’t be any conflicts or anything during my heat or your rut. The house has a finished basement suite that I’m looking to rent out, kitchen and laundry would be shared. You interested in seeing the place?”

Her eyes had flickered with  _ something _ when he outed himself, but Dean was beyond caring. If there were going to be any red flags, he wanted them waving upfront so he could move on to the next potential renter.

“I am, Dean, I think we can get along,” the redhead purred, and they left the Roadhouse together so she could follow him home in her car.

Pulling up in front of his two-storey home, Dean sat in the driver’s seat for a moment, just letting the peace he always found while driving his beloved car envelope him. After a minute or two, he sighed and got out of the Impala, walking to the front door and pulling out his key as he turned and waited for Abby. She stalked right up into his space and put a hand on his arm and he tensed.

“Now that we’re alone…” she murmured, and he blew out an aggravated breath, shaking his head.

“Now I tell you to get bent?” he offered, pocketing his key and crossing his arms, staring her down.

“C’mon now, Dean. I can make sure you enjoy it. You’re the perfect Omega. You give a girl all sorts of nasty ideas. I’ll peel off those clothes and we’ll have a grand old time.” She slid her hand up to the lapel of his leather jacket and twisted it, using her Alpha strength to bring him closer.

Dean glared and pushed her away, though not as far as he’d have liked. “Leave before I introduce you to the neighbours, Sheriffs Mills and Hanscum. Now fuck off.”

Abby pouted her full lips at him and sauntered down the driveway to where she was parked on the road. “I’ll see you around, Dean,” she promised and Dean happily flipped her off.

“Not if I can help it,” he muttered under his breath, quickly noting her plate number and heading next door. He knocked firmly as he watched the awful Alpha drive off and was caught off-guard when it opened to reveal a pretty brunette.

“Hey, Jodes. I found another winner. Can I just ask you and Donna to keep an eye out for a car for a bit?” he asked heavily, feeling more depressed and anxious by the moment. Jody’s nose twitched and she quickly stepped aside, waving him into the house. Dean balked. “Nah, I’m good, I just--”

“Now, Dean.”

No one argued with a mom-voice like that, despite her only having a couple years on him.

“Yes ma’am.”

****

Two cups of coffee later Dean was bemoaning his home, worried he’d never find a renter. 

“I can’t afford the place on my own, Jodes. I told Sammy it was fine, but the interest rate on my mortgage went up, the property taxes… and what was I supposed to do, kill his dream of going to Stanford by telling him his big brother couldn’t afford him to move out? I was fine while Charlie was living with me, but now that she and Dorothy have moved in together I’m stuck!”

“Why don’t you just talk to Ellen and Bobby. Between the Roadhouse and Bobby’s shop, can’t they help you out for a little while so you’re not so stuck?”

“Come on, Jody, I can’t ask them to bail me out, I’m not a teenager needing gas money, we’re talking about my house! I… I really might have to downsize.”

“You’ll figure something out. Just give it a little more time,” she reassured him, then smacked him up the back of the head. “And next time, have us vet your damn interview before you bring them home!”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it Jodes. Don’t tell Donna, alright? She’s worse than you are about being all protective,” Dean lamented, and Jody just laughed at him, brushing her fingers through her short dark hair.

“You want me to share a license plate, make and model with my wife, but don’t tell her why we need to look out for it?” Jody asked, smirking.

“Jodeee…” he whined, dropping his head to his hands while she patted him on the shoulder gently.

“Didn’t think you’d thought that through. I’m not lying to her. Love ya like a brother, but I have to live with the woman.”

“She sounds interestin’, anyone I know?” drawled the lovely blonde Omega from the kitchen doorway, and Dean debated bolting for the patio door.

“Dean interviewed a real winner today for the suite. We’re keeping an eye out for her car for a little while,” Jody explained to her wife, throwing Dean under the proverbial bus without a qualm.

“Damnit Dean, you know better!” Donna scolded, and Dean sighed, knowing he’d never get away without a thorough tongue-lashing at this rate. Unless…

“Look, I appreciate you two looking out for me, but I gotta run. I promised Charlie I’d be at the Omega Rights Alliance meeting today.” He made himself roll his eyes, playing the part of put-upon friend and continued. “I want to take a shower before I go, get the stink of that Alpha outta my nose.” He mentally congratulated himself on coming up with a plausible excuse to escape their wrath. He was trying to decide where to spend the day away from the house when he noticed their expressions.

Jody was suddenly grinning, and Donna smirked like that cat that ate the canary. “Want a lift?” Donna asked, winking at her Alpha across the table. “I’m the guest speaker today.”

_ Shit. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean attends an Omega Rights Alliance meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Nickel!

Now that he was essentially screwed if he didn’t show, Dean texted Charlie to find out where the Omega Rights Alliance was meeting that day. 

Charlie:  _ oh em gee, you’re actually coming? Dean that’s just so amazing, I’m so excited! _

Dean read her reply and winced, knowing he was using the meeting as an excuse to escape Donna and Jody’s haranguing, no matter how deserved. Delaying his answer, he hopped into the shower and scrubbed himself down, using his favourite nutmeg and brown sugar soap to clear the smoky, acrid scent of Abigail Dawn from his nostrils.

When he got out of the shower and dressed, he felt more even-keeled and decided that going to the meeting might even be fun. Not that he had any idea what they did at an ORA meeting, he had this habit of tuning Charlie out when she got into the nitty-gritty details.

Dean:  _ I’ll be there, but you gotta tell me where I’m going, and what time! _

Charlie:  _ It starts in 20, at the library, we’ve rented a media room. _

Dean glanced at his watch and swore softly. He might be able to make it, but the parking was notoriously bad in the area. Still, he’d promised, and that was that.

By the time he got into the library, he was a few minutes late, but he’d found a nice spot for Baby, and that was all that mattered. He got directions to the meeting from a flirty Beta named Lydia who slipped him her number along with a bookmark with the library’s hours. He gave her a smile and a wink as he wandered off, thinking his day might be looking up. Not that he planned to call her. Dean had dated girls serially in high school but had long since come to terms with his preference for men. Omega, Beta, or Alpha, it didn't matter, as long as they could pound him into the sheets.

Slipping into the back of the room, he gave Charlie a little wave but made sure not to interrupt as she was in the middle of an impassioned speech about equality for Omegas in the school system. She used herself as an example, how when she decided on teaching she knew that teenagers and computer programming were it, but she’d been constantly steered towards younger children and more general courses. That she eventually ended up where she wanted was a testament to her tenacity, and Dean found himself applauding along with the rest. He had to wonder: If he’d wanted to teach higher grades, would he have encountered the same trouble? 

Next up was Donna, who charmed people as easily as Charlie, but had faced her own challenges. She’d been denied promotions she knew she was qualified for, and on the flip side of her job, had found suspects often didn’t take an Omega sheriff seriously. Dean knew her well enough to see the glint of amusement in her eye as she casually commented that people tended to regret underestimating her, and Dean covered a laugh with a cough.

He glanced around the meeting, spotting a couple familiar faces, but mostly people he didn’t know, not that he was surprised. Charlie had developed quite a network for the ORA and Dean was surprised to see several Betas in the room. One was close to him, his muted scent pleasant enough in a quiet, almost familiar way. He must have caught Dean’s laughter because he glanced over with a wry smile and a polite nod before going back to taking notes.

_ Now we’re talking, _ Dean mused, carefully checking out the other man. About his own height with dark, messy hair that looked like he’d just rolled out of bed and a five o’clock shadow on a jaw sharp enough to cut glass. And those  _ eyes. _ Dean continued his perusal boldly, catching a shy smile hovering about the Beta’s lips when their eyes caught again. When Donna wrapped up her talk and the crowd burst into laughter, Dean was caught off guard for a moment and turned back to the podium to see Charlie approaching to close the meeting. She thanked everyone for coming and reminded them they had a lawyer attending who would consult on legal matters.

Dean stood as the crowd started to disperse, stretching and sauntering over to the tousle-haired Beta. Sitting on the edge of the desk he invaded the other man’s space just slightly, letting his eyes travel over the handsome features before speaking. 

“Hi, my name’s Dean,” he offered, extending his hand for the other man to shake. The Beta seemed surprised at first, then took his hand and shook it firmly.

“Castiel,” the man introduced himself with a dark rumble, his voice like he’d been gargling whiskey-soaked rocks for breakfast.

Castiel glanced around the room, then back to Dean. “I haven’t seen you here before.”

Dean had to grin, it sounded like a bad pickup line. “Nah, I’m here to support Charlie. And maybe beg her not to move out, ‘cause finding a new tenant sucks ass.”

Cas had turned back to his stack of papers as Dean started to speak, but his head whipped back to meet Dean’s stare.

“You’re her friend, her landlord. She mentioned the place to me... “ Castiel shook his head then. “Sorry, not why I’m here.”

Dean slid from the table into the chair next to Castiel and turned to face the other man squarely. “You looking for a place, man? I’m telling you, the luck I’ve had with interviews has been shit, almost had to sic Sheriff Hanscum on the last one.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder where he could hear Donna’s infectious laughter ringing through the room.

Castiel reached into a plain, dark briefcase and pulled out a business card. Scrawling his cell on the back, he handed it to Dean. “I am, I’ve been staying with a friend since I moved here but I’m wearing out my welcome. If it wouldn’t be an imposition, I’d love to check out the place.”

Dean took the card and glanced at the number, dialing it into his phone and firing off a quick text.

Dean:  _ the cute guy from the meeting. ;) _

  
  
Castiel glanced at his phone and a small smile hovered about his lips. Looking around pointedly, he tapped out a reply.

Castiel:  _ I’m afraid that doesn’t narrow it down, could you be more specific? _

_   
_ _   
_ Dean burst out laughing, and was about to reply when he caught the sassy gleam in Castiel’s eyes. He somehow felt like his chances in verbal sparring were less than stellar. Glancing at the business card again, he realized why.

“Lawyer, huh? Shouldn’t you make enough to get a place of your own?” Dean asked pointedly, and Castiel simply shrugged.

“I think you’re mistaking TV for reality, Dean,” Castiel retorted with a wry smile and Dean had to laugh again. 

An arm looped around his shoulder suddenly and Dean instinctively tossed an arm around Charlie’s waist in return. “Sorry to interrupt, boys, but I’ve got someone who was hoping to talk to you…” she said by way of greeting, and all levity vanished from Castiel’s face.

“Of course. If you’ll excuse me, Dean,” he stood and grabbed his briefcase, walking with Charlie back to where a meek-seeming Omega sat waiting fearfully. Dean noticed how Castiel took the further chair and let Charlie sit closer, how Charlie took her hand and patted it soothingly. He took that as his cue and wandered over to chat with Donna. 

“Hey, Deano, what didja think?” she asked around a mouthful of sugary donut, and Dean grinned.

“I dunno how anyone could underestimate you,” he teased, dodging the elbow she flung his way. “I grew up with Jo, she hits harder, always has.”

“That’s because you went and broke the poor girl’s heart by battin’ for the wrong team,” Donna snorted softly, and Dean shrugged.

“Absolutely nothing I can do about it,” he commented, his eyes wandering the room. Something was bothering him though and he turned back to his friend. “Donna, I gotta ask, do you think I settled by teaching kindergarten? Omegas are ‘supposed’ to be all maternal and shit, and yeah, it made my schooling easier because I didn’t have to fight every step of the way like Charlie…”

“Don’t be an idiot, you love those kids. And you  _ picked  _ ‘em. That’s not what this is about, we’re not trying to force every Omega out into the workforce or saying you can’t be happy working with kids. It’s about bein’ able to choose, an’ gettin’ the same chances as any straight white Alpha male. But there are roadblocks still in the way.” She paused for a moment and sighed. “There’s a reason we live where we do. Jodes can drive over to her jurisdiction, but we live in mine. Here I have the authority, even if I am married to an Alpha.” Dean bumped her with his hip companionably and she grinned up at him. “But you don’t wanna hear about our bedroom.”

Dean choked at the unexpected crack and Donna patted his back for a moment until he regained his composure. “Mark me down as scared and horny,” he joked, earning himself a much firmer swat that he mostly ducked as he laughed. 

  
  
They chatted a few minutes more before Dean felt the urge to escape. While he knew it was a good cause, he still wasn’t comfortable with so much activism. Giving Donna the excuse that he only had a little longer on the meter for Baby (a flat out lie, he’d never run the risk of Baby being towed), he waved to Charlie and made his exit.

He stopped in the library to collect a copy of Vonnegut’s  _ Cat’s Cradle _ , his own having fallen to pieces and yet to be replaced. As he waited in line, he spotted Castiel leaving and waved to the Beta. He changed direction and walked towards Dean, a beige trench coat billowing around him as he walked. He came to a stop just inside Dean’s personal space and searched his face intently. Again the muted scent of the Beta tried to wind around Dean, but too faintly to distinguish any details beyond soothing and familiar.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas murmured in a low rasp.

Hearing that voice saying his name did things to Dean’s innards and he tried to keep it cool, but his voice betrayed him, low and warmer than a single meeting could warrant.

“Hey Cas.” _   
_

Dean found his gaze captured by those blue blue eyes, until a throat clearing behind the desk reminded him why he was standing there in the first place. Quickly checking out the book, he turned to find Cas almost on his heels, and it was more his own nerves that had him speaking.

“Um, Cas? Personal space.”

“Sorry,” the Beta murmured as he took a step backward. Dean immediately missed the heat radiating from his body and had to bite back a snarl at his own mixed-up head.

“Hey, didja want to come over to see the place tomorrow?” Dean asked, and Cas gave him an apologetic look. 

“Unfortunately tomorrow won’t work, but what about Monday evening after work?” Cas countered and Dean nodded. 

“That’ll be fine. I’m a teacher so I’ll be home about 4:30 or so, so any time after that would be cool.” He pulled his phone and sent Cas another text, this time with his address. He watched as the small, shy smile crossed the Beta’s lips and felt something in his stomach flutter.

They paused in the parking lot and Cas looked around, perhaps wondering which car belonged to Dean.

“I’m two streets over, this lot is too cramped for my Baby,” he explained, only to watch in amusement as Cas’ head cocked to one side like an inquisitive kitten.

“You call your car Baby?” he replied and Dean grinned. 

“You’ll see on Monday.”

Cas stepped into an old Continental with a wave and drove off, the squealing of the brakes making Dean cringe.

The swift patter of a familiar footstep had him bracing himself, and sure enough Charlie barrelled into him a moment later.

“So, what did you think of Cassie?! Isn’t he dreamy?” she demanded, looping her arm with his.

“Gorgeous,” Dean murmured, then froze. “Wait. Cassie? As in  _ Alpha Cassie?!” _

“Yeah, why? I told you he was an Alpha…”

  
  
“First of all, you never told me Cassie was a he at all, and I thought Cas was a Beta!” Dean babbled, running a hand through his hair nervously.

  
Charlie placed a hand on his arm, trying to get him to calm down. “C’mon, let’s go back to the house and put on Harry Potter. As for Cassie, he always wears blockers to the meetings out of respect for abuse victims, and I introduced him as an Alpha at the beginning of the meeting anyway!” She finished speaking with a wave of her arms, and Dean sidestepped to avoid being clocked.

“I slid in a few minutes late… Damnit, Charlie, I offered to let him see the suite! Now I gotta cancel on him and he seems really cool!” Dean moaned.

“Woah, back up. You’ve been interviewing Alphas this week, what’s the problem?” she demanded, dragging him along until he corrected her path towards Baby.

  
  
“But that’s different, one was a chick, and the other was a total dick and there was no way I was moving in with him anyway…” Dean lamented, drawing a confused look from Charlie.

  
  
“So your problem is your potential renter is a gorgeous Alpha of the male persuasion who happens to rescue kittens in his spare time and might be amenable to helping you ride out your heat?” she teased, and Dean groaned.

“Please don’t talk to me about my heat and Cas in the same sentence. You know I never spent mine with Aaron, like I’d ask a total stranger…” His brain came back online. “Wait, he rescues kittens?”

“A kitten, then he went and found a foster family for it and everything. Poor thing lost a leg to a car, they call it ‘Catstiel’ because he saved it. Ran right into traffic to scoop her up.”

“But he’s a lawyer, right? Doesn’t that mean he’s automatically a sleazeball?” Dean asked, desperate to find something wrong with the perfect Alpha. Alpha, it was his scent, that must be it. “Besides, what if we can’t deal with each other’s scents?” he pointed out victoriously.

  
  
“Then it doesn’t work out, but in the meantime, let him look at the place. I didn’t realize he was still on Balth’s couch, or I’d have told him to come over and check the place out myself!” Charlie asserted, waiting by Baby’s passenger door for Dean to unlock his precious car.

  
  
“You keep being mean to me and I don’t see why I should give you a lift,” Dean pouted, even as he slid into his seat and leaned over to let Charlie in.

“Dorothy’s working a 12 and I’m buying the pizza. You get the beer and we’ll binge some Hogwarts.”

Dean grimaced. “Have you seen the shit JK’s been posting about trans Omegas?”

“I don’t know who JK is, the books and movies sprang into being fully formed.”

Chuckling softly, Dean started his car and headed for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Cas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean arranges, reluctantly, a showing for Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the mention of a trans child in this chapter, and mention of teaching kids about trans acceptance. If you have a problem with this, please leave it out of the comments, I will delete any anti-trans comment without fail.
> 
> This is personal and I won't accept transphobia or any other bigotry in the comments. Thanks.

Dean wracked his brain, trying to find a way to avoid renting to the Alpha. Not that he would ever phrase it that way, but come on, if he'd learned anything while trying to find a renter, it was that all Alphas were alike. 

Not the Alphas in his life, of course, they were fine. Hell, Benny was one of his best friends and he was an Alpha! He replayed that thought in his mind and cringed, realizing how he sounded. There was nothing for it, he'd have to at least show the place to Cas and see how it went from there. 

Dean spent the next day cleaning and airing out the house from top to bottom, particularly the basement where Charlie had spent her heats, and his own room. He'd had a cleaning service in for the basement when she moved out, but the rooms had been shut for weeks since then. He freshened the towels in the upstairs bathroom, made sure the kitchen was tidy. His own room was a little cluttered, but there was no reason for Cas to be seeing it. None at all.

All-day Monday he was a bundle of nerves, his kids scarcely able to distract him from his impending appointment. Everywhere he looked a flash of blue would have him thinking back to Cas eyes, though none compared in shade. He shook his head and went back to the story he was reading to the kids about a boy teddy who wanted to be a girl teddy. It was a sweet little story and the kids generally liked it. Last year he'd had a trans boy in his class and had made it his mission to teach his classes to be welcoming of everyone. Luckily the kid in question had had a wealthy parent on the Board of Trustees who rammed acceptance down the school's collective throat.

As he finished the story and got the kids ready for recess, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He helped the youngest with her shoes, getting them on the right feet and doing up the velcro and sending her on her way, then fished his phone out of his pocket to see a text from Cas. 

Cas:  _ is 5:30 acceptable? I have a meeting until 5 today. _

Dean hesitated then sighed. Charlie would strangle him if he screwed Cas over because of his own issues. With that in mind, he typed out a reply, extending an invitation.

Dean:  _ Sounds good. You got plans for dinner? Just burgers, but I’m good at ‘em. _

He tapped his fingers impatiently against his thigh as he waited, then dropped his phone on his desk and tidied the room, prepping for craft time, which was always an adventure with a large group of five-year-olds. As he carefully set out little cups of buttons and bottles of glue and construction paper shapes, he kept an ear out for the telltale buzz of his phone. 

Eventually, the kids came pouring back through the door, mostly laughing, though one little boy, AJ, was in tears and required a little attention and reassurance after tripping and bumping his knee. Dean crouched down to his level and spoke to him softly, and soon enough the little guy was running off to join his best friend at a table, where glue and glitter were already flying. Circling the room, Dean helped the kids where he could, his assistant sitting with a little girl who needed help focusing which left Dean to monitor the majority.

Finally, at 3 it was time to bundle the kids into their jackets and out the door to meet their parents or babysitters, and Dean collapsed at his desk again. Only then did he see that his phone was flashing with a new message.

Cas:  _ If it’s not an imposition, I love burgers. _

Dean swore under his breath, then glanced around guiltily. Now what? Would Cas think he was hitting on him by inviting him for dinner? Especially after the way they’d chatted at the library, hell, the first message he’d texted to the Alpha, all that had been flirty, but now he  _ knew _ Cas was an Alpha and had no intention of going down that road. His mind flashed back on the shy smile Cas had sported when Dean had checked him out, and he smiled in response for a moment before catching himself.

“Shit,” he muttered, then roamed around the room, cleaning up the chaos of a late afternoon crafting session, recapping the glue and tossing empty glitter containers. After tidying as much as he could before the custodian took over the mess, he collected his bag and locked his desk, then headed out to Baby. Sliding into her familiar seat, Dean felt the tension slip from his shoulders as he let out a sigh. He drove to the grocery store to pick up the ingredients for dinner and headed home.

As he pulled in, Jody was grabbing the mail from the corner. She eyed the grocery bags and wrinkled her nose at his nervous scent.

“What’s going on, Dean?” she asked finally, when he wasn’t forthcoming.

“I’m interviewing someone for the basement,” he told her, rubbing a hand over his face. 

She leveled a stern look at him. “Didn’t we tell you to let us vet people?” she demanded, and Dean held his hands up in self-defense.

“He’s a friend of Charlie’s,” he offered and watched as Jody relaxed. “Oh, so her judgement is okay, but mine is suspect?”

“She didn’t date Cole,” Jody pointed out with a shit-eating grin. He rolled his eyes but conceded the point. 

“Yeah yeah. Anyway, I gotta get inside and start cooking, so I’ll talk to you later.”

Jody’s eyebrows nearly hit her hairline. “You’re having this guy over for dinner?”

“It’s just burgers,” Dean muttered defensively, only to watch as her jaw dropped.

“Dean’s infamous burgers? You’re making those for someone?” She stared him down and he groaned, knowing he was never going to live this down. “Is he cute?”

Dean felt heat climbing his cheeks and turned for the house. “I gotta go!”

Jody’s laughing cat-call followed him. “I’ll take that as a yes!”

Dean refused to call what he did a run, but he vanished into his own home far faster than was necessarily distinguished. Shutting the door he rested against it for a moment then made his way to the kitchen to start forming burgers and prepping fries. He immersed himself in the quiet, not even bothering to turn on the stereo yet. Humming AC/DC under his breath, he worked until 5:15, then set the patties in the fridge and the fries in the oven, then ran upstairs to shower. He scrubbed himself quickly, letting his favourite scents surround and relax him, and ducked out to quickly style his hair casually before getting dressed. Just as he pulled a Henley over his head the doorbell rang, and he ran down the stairs to open the door.

Cas stood there waiting, the awful tan trench coat hanging from his shoulders that made him look more like a tax accountant than a lawyer. His blue eyes scanned Dean quickly from head to foot, and his cheeks reddened slightly when Dean caught him staring. Dean glanced down and away, only just realizing he’d neglected to put on socks, his bare feet leaving him feeling somehow vulnerable as he looked back up at the Alpha.

“C’mon in,” he offered, his voice husky with nerves, and as he stepped out of the way to let Cas into his home, he noticed Cas was wearing blockers again. He could catch the edge of something warm and sweet, but whether than was the blockers or Cas’ natural scent he couldn’t tell. Cas turned suddenly and Dean found himself eye to eye with the Alpha, having leaned forward to follow the elusive aroma. Feeling his cheeks burn, Dean’s gaze dropped again in embarrassment, then he turned to close the door.

Closing his eyes for a moment he took a deep breath to regain his balance, then turned back with a smile. “Let me just start the barbecue so it can heat up, then I’ll show you the basement apartment.” Dean led Cas through the kitchen to the sliding doors to the deck and fired up the barbecue as Cas looked out over the backyard. Dean joined him after a moment, checking out the space with a new eye, and cringed internally at how bare and sparse it was. The fenced yard was patchy grass from end to end, and the lone tree threw haphazard shade toward the house. “I’ve never really thought about what to do with the yard, but you’ve got the run of it, along with the barbecue. There’s a patio below the deck with doors to the suite.”

“Okay. I’ve never used a grill,” Cas admitted, “but gardening is my favourite hobby. If I rent the basement, I’d love to be allowed to plant some things.”

Dean nodded in surprise, considering the space, and led Cas back inside to the door to the basement from the kitchen. Flicking the light switch, he made his way down the steps to the suite, then stood back to let Cas look around. Cas moved through the living area and the small office to check out the bathroom and the bedroom. Dean had done his best to make the space welcoming and bright, with huge windows shaded with blackout curtains that were currently pulled back to let the sun stream in. 

“Would you mind if I brought in some potted plants? These windows seem to get plenty of light, and I’d really like to have them.” Cas turned back to him, his blue eyes wide and guileless. Dean found himself nodding dumbly, leading Cas to the laundry room and the exit to the side of the house at the bottom of a set of paving stone stairs.

Cas wandered out to the backyard and crouched, his trench settling about him like wings as he poked at the dirt for a moment.

“Find anything interesting?” Dean teased, and Cas turned with a bright, happy smile. 

“It’s actually really good earth, I could plant just about anything here,” Cas announced, absently wiping his hand on his coat and straightening.

“Then why does the grass look like that?” Dean demanded, glaring at the patchy lawn as though personally offended, though it had never bothered him before.

“Because this type of grass isn’t native,” Cas told him with a wry smile. “It takes a lot of upkeep.”

“Huh.” Dean looked around the yard once more, then indicated the wooden stairs to the deck. “Let’s get those burgers going. Want a beer?”

“I’d love one, today was a long day in the office.”

“So what kind of work do you do, other than helping out poor defenseless Omegas with no money?” Dean asked, unable to quite control his bitter tone.

“Dean, you seem to be under some misapprehension about me. I volunteer with ORA because it’s the right thing to do, and my work there is pro bono. I only get paid when we win a case, and unfortunately, as the laws and courts stand, that’s rare enough. But someone has to keep fighting for Omega rights."

Dean nodded slowly, then stepped inside to grab the burgers and a couple beers.

"Hope you don't mind the cheap stuff," he commented as he passed over a beer.

Cas gave him a gummy grin. "You kidding? That's my brand."

Dean snorted even as he tossed the burgers onto the grill. Pulling up a deck chair he sat across from Cas and asked the question that was bothering him.

"You're an Alpha. Why do you care about Omega rights?" he asked quietly, picking at the label of his beer.

"I could ask why you don't," Cas offered. "I could tell you a sob story about my twin, who was an Omega and killed shortly after he presented. I could read you a hundred facts and statistics about Omegas being brutalized in their own homes while the law looks the other way, despite all the advancements. I could talk about the pay gap, the inequality in the domestic dispute courts, especially with assigning custody of pups. The system is corrupt and needs changing, Dean." Cas took a long swig of his beer as Dean stared at him.

"Wouldn't that mean fewer rights for Alphas, for you?" he finally asked.

Cas gave a wry smile, his blue eyes twinkling. "It's not pie, Dean. Equality serves everyone."

Dean checked on the burgers as they chatted, until finally they were done. Running into the house he retrieved the fries from the oven, tossing them with spices and parmesan before throwing them back in for a few more moments while they made their burgers.

Bringing the food out to the deck, Dean offered Cas another beer, setting it aside when the Alpha shook his head. He'd tossed his trench coat aside some time ago and sat in an ill-fitting suit as he sniffed appreciatively. Climbing to his feet, he followed Dean back into the house and washed his hands at the kitchen sink before offering to carry out something. Dean shook his head, carrying the tray of fries and simply nodding towards the door.

"Let me get that," Cas offered, stepping forward to open the door for Dean, and sliding it closed behind him.

"Thanks, Cas." They settled in at the table and Cas picked up his burger, taking a great bite with a moan of appreciation. Dean froze, staring at the Alpha, whose eyes were closed in a rapturous expression. Clearing his throat, Dean tried to tease, but his voice was a little too husky. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"These make me very happy," Cas said with a smile, still chewing happily, his eyes only for the burger in his hands. 

Dean picked up his own burger and chowed down, noting that he'd outdone himself with the burgers this time, but still, Cas seemed to treat them as a semi-religious experience. Dean served out the fries and Cas dug in, humming at the flavours.

"This is delicious," he finally muttered around the last mouthful. "I couldn't eat another bite." The Alpha leaned back in his chair and sighed in contentment.

Dean grinned, his Omega preening under the compliment. "What can I say, I like to cook."

"I'm glad. Unfortunately, that gorgeous kitchen is a bit of a minefield for me. I can boil water for pasta with the best, but that's about it."

Dean hesitated a moment, then shrugged internally. "If you take the place, and this is usually when you get off work, I can cook for both of us, if you'll do the cleanup. Cooking for one kinda sucks, it's a lot easier to cook for two."

Cas' eyes pinned him to his seat. "Still willing to rent to me, despite me being an Alpha?" he asked shrewdly, and Dean felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. 

"If you don't have a problem renting  _ from _ an Omega…"

Dean made a pot of coffee while they discussed the terms of the lease, made notes about the garden, the shared spaces, and provisions for Cas' rut. 

"I dunno if you noticed it, but there's a bar fridge in the laundry room. Charlie used to keep it stocked for her heats. No problem with you doing the same for your ruts. And, um, you've got that side entrance if you're having anyone over."

Dean refrained from asking how Cas handled his ruts as none of his damn business, but he still felt a curl of jealousy in his gut over whoever got to help the gorgeous Alpha. Before his scent could get away from him he stood and gathered the dishes and carried them into the house. Cas followed at his heels and sniffed appreciatively.

"I love the air freshener or candles you're using in here," Cas commented, his eyes taking on the slightly glazed look of contented Alpha, his voice a low rumble in his chest. 

Dean dug out the lease agreement from the kitchen drawer, then searched about for a functioning pen when the first one proved useless. "I don't use air fresheners," he replied absently. "Too many chemicals."

He turned with the contract in his hands to see Cas blushing furiously as he stared at his feet. "Oh, sorry. Um, may I see that?" 

He reviewed the lease agreement quickly but thoroughly, and glancing at Dean for permission, signed at the bottom with a flourish. Reaching into his coat pocket he retrieved a cheque book and wrote out a cheque for first and last month's rent.

"I'll move in next weekend then?" Cas confirmed, and Dean found himself lost in those fathomless blue eyes again. Finally, he nodded, and Cas gave him another shy smile.

"I'll be home, so I can give you a hand with the lifting."

Cas grinned then, a low chuckle escaping him. "Considering the number of law books I have, you may regret that offer," he teased, and Dean chuckled.

"I chase five-year-olds all day. I can keep up." Cas' eyes trailed over him again in a lightning-fast perusal, and the Alpha blushed again as he turned for the door.

"I don't doubt it," Cas muttered, and Dean nearly stumbled. Had he been meant to hear that? Opening the door to the dusk, Dean found himself at a loss for words. He gnawed on his lip for a moment, only to catch himself when he realized Cas was staring at the movement intently. His eyes flicked up to Dean's as the Alpha wet his own lips, and suddenly there was something  _ thrumming  _ between them. Breaking the connection, Dean stepped back, and Cas seemed to shake his head for a moment.

"I'll see you on Saturday, Cas." As the door closed behind the Alpha, Dean wondered what exactly he was getting himself into.

It was only hours later as he was drifting off to sleep that Cas' comment about the candles in the house caught up with him. Cas hadn't scented candles or anything, the only scent permeating the main floor was Dean's own. It was some time before Dean fell asleep, his mind whirling as his Omega purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Dean was reading to his class is called "Introducing Teddy" and is a lovely story book about being yourself and acceptance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas moves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start to earn that explicit rating here...
> 
> The UST begins.

The week seemed to drag to Dean, then out of nowhere it was Saturday and he crawled out of bed. Making a cup of coffee and scrambling some eggs, he parked himself out on the deck and enjoyed the spring morning sunshine. He waved to Donna over the fence when she stepped out to hang up a load of laundry, then sauntered over to lean against the fence while they chatted.

“Big day?” she teased and Dean rolled his eyes in response.

“I’m getting a roommate, not getting married. He texted last night to say he and his friend will be by around eleven, after they take a rental truck over to the storage units where he’d been keeping his stuff for the last month and a half. He’s got a couple friends who are gonna help. But I’m here, I can help shift boxes too.”

Donna grinned at him as she pinned up sheets and towels to dry. “You can’t wait to flex those muscles for the new Alpha, can you?”

Dean rolled his eyes, afraid he might sprain something if she kept this up. “He’s just a new tenant!”

“Uh-huh, but you been talkin’ about him all week. There’s something there, Dean, and you know it,” she drawled, and Dean found himself avoiding her eyes as he sipped his coffee. Just as the silence stretched out uncomfortably, Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket and drew it out to check. Finding a message from Cas, he bit back a smile and unlocked his phone with a flick of his thumb.

Cas:  _ I’ll be ordering pizza for a late lunch, if that suits. We’re heading over to the storage unit to get my things now. _

Dean smiled as he tapped out a reply, ignoring Donna’s clear amusement.

Dean:  _ Sounds good. I’ll get a fresh pot of coffee on, and I have Baby outta the way already in the garage. _

He pocketed his phone again and assumed an innocent expression before looking up to meet Donna’s eyes.

“What?” he asked, and grinned as she rolled her eyes and finished with the laundry, blowing her blond hair out of her face with an aggravated sigh. “He was just letting me know they’re on the way, and that he’ll be buying pizza for lunch.”

Donna’s expression was one of nearly malicious delight. “Didja tell him you only eat meat?” she asked, and Dean groaned.

“Don’t make me get a restraining order on your sense of humour,” he threatened, only to have Donna throw her head back in a guffaw of delighted laughter.

Dean grumbled and waved her off, then turned with as much dignity as he could muster and headed back into the house, collecting his plate from the deck on the way. Heading back into the kitchen he put on a pot of coffee and cleaned up his breakfast dishes before wandering up to his room to get changed out of sleep pants and a t-shirt into jeans and a fresh shirt, if equally ratty. It was an old band t-shirt and worn thin in places from a hundred washes, but he loved it anyway. 

Humming a song by Led Zeppelin under his breath, Dean winced as his stomach cramped for a moment, and sighed. Awkward as it would be, his heat was due in about three days, giving him and Cas very little time to settle into a routine in the shared space. He headed to his ensuite bathroom and downed a pain killer with some water, hoping it would kick in soon. His cramps prior to his heat were always a bitch and a half. For good measure, he spritzed himself with blockers so it wouldn’t be immediately apparent how close he was. After all, while he thought he could trust Cas, who knew what his friends who were helping him would be like. He stood there indecisively for a minute, then sighed and grabbed a slick pad from under the sink. He hated the things, but better those than making a mess of his clothes if his pre-heat symptoms struck early.

About ten to eleven Dean was rearranging the kitchen to open up space for Cas as his things had crept all through the cupboards in the weeks since Charlie moved out. Bopping to the mix from his iPod, a gift from Sammy that he’d never admit to loving, he heard a heavy truck pull up and headed for the front door. Opening it to watch Cas deftly park in front of the house, Dean was oblivious to the way his jaw dropped open as he stared. Cas hopped down from the truck and waved casually, but the Alpha’s focus was on the car pulling up behind him, the same Continental he’d driven from the library. 

Dean’s eyes drank in the sight of the Alpha, wondering if it were possible that he’d gotten more handsome in the five days since they’d seen each other. He was wearing a pair of loose-fitting jeans with frayed cuffs over sandaled feet, and an oversized grey AC/DC t-shirt. Dark sunglasses obscured his eyes, and his jaw was covered with several days’ worth of stubble. As something Dean had already come to recognize as his look, his hair had that tumbled-just-fell-out-of-bed look that worked far too well for the sake of Dean’s blood pressure. Drawing a deep breath, Dean stepped into his work boots and laced them up, then jogged down to the truck to help.

“Morning, Cas,” he greeted the Alpha, only to have a large box summarily thrust into his hands by a blond man with a saturnine face.

“Law books. He insisted they be packed onto the truck in a specific order so can we set them aside somewhere to keep them out of the way until his shelves are up?” the man--Dean’s nose twitched on the verge of a sneeze--an Alpha, asked. Dean nodded and took the box to the living room with the Alpha on his heels. Setting down the box, the man offered his hand. “I’m Balthazar, Cassie’s been living with me for the last couple months. Must say, I love the fellow but I’m glad to get him out. My place is a bachelor and there’s not enough room for two grown Alphas. Be nice to be able to have company again.” He smirked a little and Dean guessed that he meant company of the romantic persuasion rather than friendly.

They spent several hours moving in all of Cas’ furniture and belongings, and Dean found himself distracted each time he and Cas passed each other with an armload for the basement. Though Cas had clearly put on blockers as seemed to be his habit, there was a faint musky quality to his scent as he sweated that had Dean’s Omega whining for attention.

Finally, the boxes were all unloaded and the furniture moved in, and Cas stopped in the kitchen to grab a glass of water, chugging it down hurriedly before gasping out a breath. “Ugh, I hate moving. I may never do it again.” He sighed, swiping his arm across his sweaty brow and Dean caught another whiff of the musk that followed the Alpha. “I’m going to order the pizza then Balth and I are going to return the truck and pick it up. What’s your preference?”

Dean’s brain must have short-circuited, it was the only excuse he could come up with later for the words that slipped past his lips.

“I’m a meat-loving kinda guy,” he heard himself say, and froze, holding a cocky grin on his lips by sheer will.

“Why am I not surprised? The two of you ought to get along splendidly, Cassie.” Balthazar sauntered into the kitchen from the basement and smirked at his own cleverness, though Cas merely rolled his eyes at his friend’s insinuation.

“You’ll have to forgive Balth, he fancies himself a comedian,” Cas muttered, resigned.

“Maybe his looks, but that’s about it,” Dean offered with a tight smile that grew to a real grin as Cas guffawed and Balth scowled.

“Listen,  _ Omega--”  _ Balth began, only to be interrupted by a harsh snap of Cas’ voice.

“Balthazar!” Cas was bristling with anger.

"Cas, relax," Dean laid a hand on his shoulder without thinking, and Cas seemed to settle under his touch. "Just because he wants to make my secondary gender an epithet doesn't make it an insult." Dean gave Balth a tight smile, raising his brows in challenge. "Now if he was about to tell me to mind my place or something, I know it. This  _ IS _ my place, and he'll mind his manners under my roof."

Cas relaxed further as he spoke, then nodded. "Come on, Balth, let's get the pizza so you can stop putting your foot in your mouth instead."

Dean snorted as they left, and locked the door. Wandering upstairs he decided to have a shower while the house was still empty. Stripping his sweaty shirt and tossing it into the hamper he caught a whiff of himself and grimaced. It was an unseasonably warm day for spring, and he'd sweated off most of his blockers. The sweet scent of his impending heat surrounded him and he shook his head.

Talk about living up to the stereotype Balthazar implied. He dropped his jeans and crossed to the washroom dressed only in a pair of dark blue satin panties. Anyone who wanted to shame him for those could fight him first. He turned on the water and let it come up to temperature, then slid the satin scrap down his legs and stepped under the spray.

Moaning softly at the wonderful water pressure, he soaped himself up and scrubbed away the sweat and grime he'd accumulated in a couple hours of work. His hands roamed lower and he worked out a different tension in a few minutes, groaning out a low curse. That a pair of blue eyes flashed in his mind at the moment of his climax was something he refused to acknowledge. 

Feeling refreshed and yet somehow dirtier, he dried himself off and sprayed himself with a fresh coating of blockers then got dressed again in fresh clothes. Opening the window in the bathroom, he aired out the room as best he could, just imagining what Balthazar might say with  _ that _ scent lingering. He sprayed the bathroom with neutralizers as well for good measure, then headed down to the living room. Switching off the iPod that had been playing the whole time, he turned to his record collection and flipped through until he found something that appealed. Listening to the opening bellow of Carry On Wayward Son, he grinned and pulled out a beer and crashed on the couch, air-guitaring for all he was worth.

It was perhaps twenty minutes later that he heard the door opening, and peered over the back of the couch. Cas and Balthazar walked in, apparently mid-argument.

"--and that's final!" Cas was saying as he strode through the door, his posture bristling and irritated.

"I'm just saying, Cassie, that--"

"Well, don't! It's none of your concern." Cas seemed to notice Dean then and his expression lightened. "You're a guest here Balth, mind your manners or no pizza."

"Fine, Cassie, if you insist," the blond acquiesced, though he rolled his eyes behind Cas' back.

Dean rolled off the couch and onto his feet, wandering to the kitchen with his empty beer and grabbing plates from the cupboard. He handed them to Cas, who'd followed with the pizzas, and turned to the fridge.

"You guys want a beer?" he offered, grabbing another for himself and preemptively one for Cas, who grinned and nodded. "Balthazar, you in or not?"

"Of course, thank you." Dean passed the beers over and cracked his own open, taking a long swig before sighing happily. As he lowered his beer he found Cas staring at him, watching his throat. Balth wandered over to the record collection, oblivious. 

Testing his theory, he laid the bottle against the side of his throat and sighed again, letting his eyes fall shut. A soft, low growl filtered through the kitchen, sending a frisson of…  _ something _ down Dean's spine. Blinking his eyes open as he turned to face Cas squarely, he found the Alpha blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry, Dean, that was completely inappropriate. Excuse me!" And Cas all but ran from the kitchen, leaving Dean in a turmoil of guilt and power over his little game.

Grabbing a few slices of pizza, blissfully veggie-free, he wandered into the living room and gave Cas a shy, apologetic smile. Cas met his eyes for a long moment then nodded, acknowledging and accepting the apology. 

The three men munched away on pizza and discussed the merits of vinyl versus more modern recordings, British compared to American rock, bourbon versus scotch whiskey. It was a good time, and before he knew it the pizza was gone and Balth and Cas left to drive Balth home. Dean puttered around the kitchen for a few more minutes, but a wave of exhaustion swept over him and he staggered. Time for a nap. Stretching out on the couch he quickly fell asleep.

***

Sometime later, Dean woke with the blanket from the back of his couch draped over him and the stereo turned off. His teeth chattered and he swore, clutching the blanket about himself as he shivered. His heat was early, and though he was cold now, he expected his hot flashes would kick in within the hour. He grabbed his phone and texted his principal, letting Missouri know he wouldn't be in Monday or Tuesday guaranteed. Normally he spent the day between his cramps hitting and the onset of his heat making some meals to keep in the fridge, but now he was out of luck.

He thought about asking Cas for help, but cooking heat meals was hardly under roommate duties. Firing an s.o.s. off to Charlie, he dragged himself up to bed. 

Charlie:  _ what's up, buttercup? _

Dean:  _ heat's early, no supplies/food. Help? _

Charlie:  _ alright, I know what to get. Be by in a couple hours.  _

Dean heaved a sigh of relief, he locked his door and stripped out of his jeans and into a pair of soft sleep pants. Grabbing an extra blanket from the closet, he made his bed how he liked it and crawled shivering into his nest.

He dozed on and off as he grew more and more uncomfortable, until finally he was torn between huddling under his blankets and kicking them off entirely due to the itching under his skin. There was a knock on his door, and he lifted his head blearily. It was way too soon for Charlie to have arrived, and he gave a soft whimper, knowing it must be Cas. Suddenly his gut cramped as a wave of longing swept through him and he whined loudly, his embarrassment buried for the moment.

"Easy, Omega," Cas' voice was soothing and Dean groaned as the itch in his veins settled to a low burn. "I made some tea for you, it's here on the floor. It should help. Charlie is on her way, and I'll stay in the basement."

"Cas," Dean groaned, his voice gone hoarse and raspy, as though he'd been screaming. He didn't think he had been. Not yet anyway.

"Dean, it's alright, Omega." Cas' voice was a low purr and Dean threw back the blankets without thinking, standing on wobbling legs. He staggered to the door and opened it, finding Cas standing there staring at him in shock. "Dean," he rasped, and his scent enveloped Dean for the first time, his freshly washed hair still curling about his ears.

Sweet brown sugar and the spice of nutmeg surrounded Dean, and his knees gave out. "Alpha," he whispered as Cas caught him.

"Shhhh, Omega, it's alright." Cas carried him back to the bed and tucked him in, then stepped away. Dean clutched at him, whining at being abandoned. "I'm just getting your tea, I'll be right back."

Dean let him go, his stomach cramping as the first gush of slick escaped him, and his mind cleared. Burying his face in his pillow in embarrassment, Dean let out a low groan.

"Cas, please just leave the tea and go, this is humiliating." 

"There's nothing wrong, Dean, it's biology," Cas told him soothingly, but Dean shook his head.

"I'm not just my biology, man, I hate this. Being a slave to my body sucks!" Cas handed him the tea and nodded. 

"I understand Dean, I'll leave you be."

Dean watched as the Alpha turned and left, and if his Omega whined at seeing the door close behind him, well, Dean didn't have to face that right now. Cupping the mug of tea in his hands, he let its soothing warmth seep into his hands.

Charlie arrived sometime later, bearing snacks and Dean's preferred electrolyte drinks. Since it was early in Dean's heat, he didn't mind the scent of another Omega in his territory, and Charlie curled up at his side, cuddling him and stroking his hair. 

"So, Cas, huh?" she teased, and Dean groaned, the Alpha's scent still caught in his nostrils, soothing and warm. He shivered a little, still able to feel the Alpha's hands on his skin from when Dean had stumbled.

"Don't, Charlie. It's not happening," he warned, rolling his eyes as Charlie snorted in disbelief.

"I'm going to be the bigger person and not say I told you so when you end up eating those words," she told him, primly. 

“Fuck off, Red, I’m suffering here,” he complained, and she stroked a hand over his hair again.

“I know sweetie.”

***

Dean’s heat lasted five days, and he spent the majority of the time in agony, whining and crying out for relief. During the brief moments of lucidity, he cringed at the desperate, sour scent of his heat, and showered thoroughly while airing out his room. Dean stripped his bed and threw the blankets in the corner, remaking his bed with fresh sheets and collapsing just as another wave of his heat struck. Crying out, he rutted against the mattress.

“Cas!” Dean shouted deliriously, his body craving an Alpha like never before, his toys more aggravating than soothing. “Cas, please!” He was aware enough to keep it down in the evenings, but when Cas was at work he gave his longing full voice. “Fuck, Cas, please!” His voice was hoarse with shouting and he knew it was cutting it close to the time Cas would get home, but despite the risk of being overheard, he rode a knotted dildo that was suction-cupped to the headboard for all he was worth, slamming back against it until the headboard was bouncing off the wall. “Fuck me harder,” he begged, “knot me, Alpha, give me your cock… fuck, CAS!”

He collapsed onto the bed, his ears ringing, when suddenly he heard the front door slam, and then the distinctive sound of Cas’ Continental peeling away, the brakes squealing.

“Oh, fuck.”

***

By Thursday evening Dean’s heat abated, and his mind cleared enough to let him panic over what he thought had happened. His heat had  _ never _ been so bad, driving all sense from his mind and making him ache for an Alpha that way. He stripped his bed again angrily, bundling his sheets in his arms and storming to the basement. When he hit the bottom of the stairs he paused, hearing the tv going in the room beyond. He knocked and at Cas’ called  _ come in _ he opened the door.

“Hey Cas,” he muttered as he all but ran through the living area to the laundry room.

“Hello, Dean,” came the husky response, and Dean fought back a whimper. He threw his sheets into the wash and tossed in a generous amount of neutralizing detergent, then started the machine on heavy duty. Turning, he yelped, nearly tripping over his feet as he dodged back from Cas who had appeared in the doorway. “Dean, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Cas,” Dean snapped, embarrassed. “Could ya not creep up on me like that though? Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Cas nodded, abashed, and backed up. He seemed to hesitate then spoke. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Cas,” Dean sighed. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He stalked back to his bedroom and closed the door quietly. Never had he felt so humiliated, even when he first presented in gym class when he was sixteen. He’d fought the stereotypes about needy, desperate Omegas his entire adult life, and now here he was, just another whore for an Alpha’s cock.

He called in sick for the rest of the week, telling Missouri that his heat had been worse than usual. If only she knew how much worse this had been.

Feeling sorry for himself, he curled into his pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reaches out to Cas in a peacemaking gesture, and they go shopping for flowers for the garden.
> 
> Cas' rut strikes.

Dean and Cas settled into an uneasy routine, Dean making dinner for them both, but eating before Cas got home and then hiding away in his office upstairs in the evenings. If he needed to speak to Cas, he sent a text rather than venture into the basement, and made sure to do his laundry in the hour before Cas got home, dashing through Cas’ living room to the laundry and venturing back as inconspicuously as he could. Gone was the easy, casual friendship that had been building, buried under Dean’s shame and self-loathing.

Dean:  _ I swear, I feel like such a typical slut Omega, Red, it's pitiful. _

Charlie:  _ A- quit slut-shaming, there’s nothing wrong with enjoying sex. B- what makes an Omega ‘typical’? C- I know you. you didn’t bang him during your heat, obviously, so what’s the problem? _

Dean:  _ Yeah, I just screamed his name and begged him to fuck me while riding a toy like a bronco, and he heard it! _

Charlie:  _ Do you KNOW he heard you, or are you guessing? _

Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean:  _ I guess I could be wrong. MAYBE just as I collapsed after a mindblowing orgasm with a toy still rammed up my ass, the door slamming and his car peeling out like someone stole it was a coincidence. _

Charlie:  _ … … …  _

Dean watched as Charlie typed and erased, the scrolling dots disappearing completely until finally, he got a response.

Charlie:  _ Oh. That’s unfortunate. Also, I don’t ever wanna read something like that again. _

Dean snorted, grossing out Charlie at least making him smile, though he promised to keep the imagery to himself if she’d just take his word on shit going forward. They chatted a while longer, Charlie asking about how Sam was doing at Stanford, Dean teasing Charlie about her high school students, and how many illegal activities she’d taught them so far. She pled the fifth.

Dean spent the weekend watching chick flicks and eating ice cream in his room, generally feeling sorry for himself. By Tuesday of the following week, he’d more or less decided to pretend the humiliating experience had never happened. The week passed slowly and Dean got the idea Cas was avoiding him as much as he was avoiding the Alpha. Their texts were few and far between, mainly centred around what Dean had planned for dinner, and on Thursday, a response that Cas would be late on Friday, so not to worry about cooking for him.

Friday evening Dean was puttering around the kitchen towards eleven o’clock when he heard Cas’ Continental roll up, and he winced at the squealing of the brakes. Cas had taken to using the side door into the laundry room, and Dean fired off a text when he heard the door close.

Dean:  _ Gonna grill for dinner tomorrow night, if you’re around. Join me for burgers? _

He hit send, then immediately panicked. Why had he done that? Why had he made that an invitation to spend more time together? Was he so hooked on this guy that he couldn’t go a week without pining for him? Dean decided not to look at that question too closely. Luckily his phone pinged and gave him something else to over-analyze.

Cas:  _ I’d love to. _

Three words and yet they stirred such a wealth of anxiety and longing in Dean. Did it mean something? Was it just a casual, polite response, or did Cas mean it literally, that he would  _ love  _ to get to know Dean better, to spend time with him? He was so distracted by the thoughts whirling in his head that he missed the sound of steps on the basement stairs, and found himself face to face with the object of his growing obsession.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas’ husky, rasping voice woke butterflies in Dean’s stomach and he swallowed before answering with a shy smile.

“Hey, Cas.” Cas stared at him a long moment, taking in his smile, until Dean couldn’t help the faint blush he could feel warming his cheeks. A slow smile lit his face, making his eyes shine, and Dean’s heart thumped in his chest.

“I was planning on doing some work in the yard tomorrow, maybe even buy some plants so I can get the flower beds ready. Did you… I mean, it’s your house. Would you like to come along?”

Dean recognized that this was Cas’ equivalent to his invitation for dinner and his heart rate sped up. He knew his scent must be giving off happy Omega vibes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d agonize over it later.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Dean cleared his throat and gave a cocky grin that only felt a little forced. “We’re taking my car though, ‘cause I’m not getting in your car until those brakes are fixed!”

Cas chuckled, and hung his head for a minute. “Know where I can get that done?”

“Dude, yeah, the driveway. As long as the rotors aren’t locked, I can do it in under an hour.”

“Dean! You don’t have to do that, the cost--”

“If it makes you happy I’ll charge you for parts. But you’re taking care of the garden, which improves my property values. Seriously, Cas, it’s not safe.”

Cas’ low chuckle rumbled through the room and straight down Dean’s spine, and he found himself staring at the Alpha’s lips, his own mouth gone Sahara-dry. He licked his lips unconsciously and had to fight back a whimper when Cas’ eyes dropped to his own mouth and darkened.

“Dean,” Cas murmured, closer than he’d been. When had he moved closer? Dean suddenly realized the counter was no longer at his back and that  _ he’d _ stepped forward, into Cas’ space. He dropped his gaze and stepped back again, only to catch movement in his peripheral vision. Cas’ hand made an aborted move towards him, reaching for him for a moment before dropping back to his side. “I appreciate the concern.”

“I can take care of that tomorrow after we get back from the garden centre, while you work on the back yard.” Dean leaned back against the counter and Cas stepped past him to reach the fridge. Cas bent to retrieve sandwich fixings and Dean moved away to lean against the island, giving Cas room at the counter. “Maybe Sunday we could go grocery shopping? I go once a week, so if you don’t wanna go gimme a list and I can make sure we’ve got what we need, without us doubling up on stuff.”

"Sure." 

Cas moved about slowly, finding his way around the organization of the kitchen, with Dean fielding questions about where to find items. Dean watched him prepare the sandwich, then suddenly Cas was turning with a plate in his hands, the sandwich cut cleanly in two. 

“I’m not really  _ that _ hungry. Did you want to share?” Dean started to refuse reflexively, used to taking care of himself, but he had only grazed for dinner and his stomach chose that moment to rumble. He glanced from the plate to Cas’ eyes, and he was lost in a sea of pleading blue. “Please?”

Dean felt his lips curve in a slow smile. “Thanks, Cas.” He grabbed half the sandwich and took a bite, his eyes closing in appreciation. “Mmm. It’s good. You said you couldn’t cook!”

Cas’ eyes twinkled at him in amusement. “Did you see me turn on the stove?”

Dean burst out laughing and watched as Cas’ face lit up with happiness. Cas’ blockers were wearing thin after so many hours, and the scent of contented, proud Alpha rolled over Dean. He gasped suddenly, choking on his mouthful of sandwich, and then Cas was at his side, holding his bicep. He managed to clear his throat without further incident, turning to face Cas with his eyes still watering, and stared at his roommate, Cas’ scent swirling around him in a slightly burnt sugar wave of concern. Even so, Cas’ scent welcomed Dean and made him feel at home with the Alpha. He leaned into the other man’s touch for a moment, wanting to roll in Cas’ scent until it coated him from head to toe. 

“So, we hit the garden centre for some ideas and plants, I’ll work on your car while you tear up the backyard, and then I’ll mow the front lawn. Sound good?” Dean asked and Cas nodded, his hand still holding onto Dean’s arm, the warmth of his body somehow sending shivers down Dean’s spine. “Awesome, it’s a date.” Dean froze. “I mean, I didn’t… I--”

“Yeah.” Cas squeezed his arm slightly and slid his hand down to Dean’s elbow before letting go. His eyes bored into Dean’s, luminous and hopeful. “It’s a date.”

Dean smiled.

***

The next day Dean made them a breakfast of bacon and eggs and they slid into Baby to head across town. Dean eyed Cas casually and watched as he settled into the leather seats, his shoulders slumping a little as he relaxed and the deep breath he took. Knowing that nothing would get his own scent out, he smirked as Cas’ eyes seemed to glaze over in a heartbeat. Stopping at a traffic light, Cas glanced over at him and his eyes were dark and deep wells, nearly midnight blue. 

“You alright there, Cas?” Dean asked, his Omega emitting a low, contented purr he could only feel, not hear, but Cas cocked his head and gave a lazy smile all the same. 

“I’m good,” he rumbled and Dean chuckled softly.

“You look drunk, man.”

“Mmm.” Cas’ response wasn’t reassuring, but he sat up straight and rolled down the window a little, letting the warm spring air rush through the car and clearing the whirling scents. A car honked, and Dean turned his attention back to the road. They headed to the local garden nursery and Dean got to watch Cas transform from a slightly tipsy lawyer to a besotted flower enthusiast.

He was out of the car in a flash when Dean parked, crouching before some pink and purple flowers in planters along the sidewalk leading to the door. 

"Oh, hello, loves, aren't you gorgeous?" he crooned and Dean had to control an irrational surge of jealousy. At least Cas was only speaking to a flower that way and not another Omega.

He paused next to his… friend? and grinned down at him. Cas glanced up at him, a soft, tender smile curving his pink lips and Dean's breath caught. He fought the urge to run his fingers through Cas' hair and held his hands at his side carefully.

"Lips…" he murmured unconsciously. 

Cas seemed startled. "What was that?"

Dean's eyes flitted frantically to the sign in front of the flowers and he gave a shaky laugh "Tulips, they're one of my favourites," he said with a smile that was only a little nervous.

Cas eyed him for a moment, then stood slowly. "Then we should get some. Tulip bulbs get planted in the fall, but we could get small planters for the deck." 

He stood before Dean, searching his eyes for approval, and Dean smiled shyly, scratching at the back of his neck, then a thought occurred to him. "What about roses? They… they were my mom's favourite, can we plant those?"

"It's a little too late in the spring to plant roses, but we can get them in their own planter, and transplant them in the fall when they go dormant. That way you can see the colour they'll be anyway." Cas gestured into the nursery and together they walked into the large greenhouse. "Were her favourite?"

Dean sighed and shrugged, feeling only a distant pang after so long. "She died in a fire when I was four." He caught the look of sympathy on Cas' face and smiled sadly. "Don't feel bad for me, at least I knew her. My brother was just six months old, never got a chance."

"Sammy, right?" Cas asked and Dean grinned.

"Yep. He's at Stanford now. Acing every class he's got!" Dean told him proudly, his chest puffed up. Cas grinned and started to talk about the program, different professors, and it made Dean wonder how old Cas was. "When were you there?"

"Finished three years ago," he replied, which answered the question Dean had asked, but not the one he wanted to know. As he thought about how to bring it up, Cas found the roses and started cooing at them.

"You talk to plants often?" Dean asked, and Cas turned to him with a grin. 

"There are any number of theories about how plants thrive when you speak kindly to them and it doesn't hurt anything, so why not?" he replied.

“You’re such a dork,” Dean told him affectionately and Cas shrugged.

“Not a bad thing on my end. Helps me do my job when I’m not seen as a stereotypical knothead.”

Dean blushed a little, knowing his own opinion of Alphas was often less than flattering. “You’re definitely not like that,” he muttered. 

Cas raised an eyebrow at him and stepped closer, invading Dean’s space just a little. “I’m not?” Cas asked gruffly, his voice low and, lord help Dean, impossibly sexy.

“You don’t make me feel on edge or unsafe. You brought me tea, tucked me in.” Dean dropped his voice to a whisper, the moment somehow intimate. “If you weren’t who you are, I’d be another of those statistics you talk about.”

Cas’ eyes widened, impossibly blue in the sunlight filtering through the greenhouse ceiling. “I wouldn’t--I’d never--”

Dean touched his fingers to Cas’ lips, fighting a gasp as something sparked between them, and Cas’ lips parted slightly. “I know you wouldn’t, Cas. That’s my point.”

A polite cough came from behind Dean and he turned to see an older woman smiling at them mischievously. Her name tag said Mildred and the twinkle in her eyes as she watched them said trouble. Dean turned to face her, stepping back to Cas’ side unconsciously, and gave her a 100-watt smile.

“Looking at the sweetheart roses?” she asked and Cas nodded enthusiastically. 

“It’s a little too late in the spring to be planting, so we’ll have to go with potted roses for now, until I can move them in the fall after they’ve been pruned and gone dormant for the year.”

“Pruned?” Dean asked.

“Trimmed back. It’ll mean lots of flowers in the house for a while.” He elbowed Dean gently, drawing his attention. “For your mom.”

Dean’s breath caught and tears welled in his eyes unexpectedly. Cas’ face fell as he noticed Dean’s expression, and Dean hurried to reassure him, even as he wiped away a trace of moisture from his eyes. “Thank you, Cas. That’s… It means a lot.”

“Aren’t you two just the sweetest?” Mildred cooed in much the same tone Cas had used for the flowers, and Cas jolted next to Dean. Feeling mischievous, Dean grasped Cas’ hand and grinned at her.

“We just moved in together a week ago, but he’s already committed to fixing up the yard for me.”

“Dean,” Cas’ voice dropped a register in a gentle rebuke and Dean felt it shiver down his spine, even as Cas squeezed his hand in warning.

Dean slipped his hand up to Cas’ elbow as he turned to his friend, making exaggerated calf-eyes at him. “Yes, Alpha?”

Cas’ eyes narrowed infinitesimally. That was the only warning Dean had before he was swept into the Alpha’s arms and being kissed soundly. Cas broke the kiss as suddenly, and purred, “Anything for you, Omega.”

Dean felt his mouth drop open in shock, dumbfounded that Cas had kissed him, and was now staring at him with luminous eyes.

“Ohhh, aren’t you just the sweetest couple!” Mildred burst out. “You boys let me know if you need any help and I’ll get you our housewarming discount when you check out, alright?”

She gave them another approving look and patted her hair, then sauntered off to help a couple further down the aisle.

“Cas?” Dean murmured, still held in the Alpha’s arms.

“Yes, Dean?” he replied, so close Dean could feel Cas’ voice vibrating in his chest.

“Not that I’m complaining because I’ve definitely had worse first kisses, but isn’t it customary to get permission?” he teased, and Cas grinned at him lazily.

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

Dean’s mind filled in all sorts of options for next time and he felt a trickle of slick escape him. Cas’ nostrils flared and a low, low growl surrounded them. Suddenly Cas’ arms around him felt far more enticing, and he let out a soft whine. Cas’ eyes flitted to his lips again, and Dean licked them self-consciously. 

“Dean,” Cas breathed, leaning closer. “Can I?”

Desperately, Dean wanted to say yes, but he pulled back a little and pressed his fingertips to Cas’ lips in place of his own.

“Later?” he pleaded. “We still have shopping to do.”

Cas pulled him closer in a hug and Dean found himself wrapping his arms around him in return. Dean buried his nose against Cas’ throat and sighed, then greatly daring, dropped a soft kiss against Cas’ scent gland, tasting of brown sugar, nutmeg, and a trace of molasses. Cas gasped and pulled him flush against his body, another growl escaping him. Dean leaned back to look down at the other man and gasped in turn.

Cas’ eyes were whirling red and the molasses scent about him was growing stronger.

“Cas?”

“Dean,” Cas’s voice was guttural and hoarse. “Home, please!”

Dean nodded and led the Alpha through the store to the exit. Mildred took one look at them and gave them an understanding, knowing smile. Dean shrugged at her with a rueful grin and helped Cas out of the store and to the Impala. He got Cas into the passenger seat and ran around to the driver’s side, sliding in behind the wheel and quickly pulling out into traffic.

“Cas, you okay, man?” Dean asked, flicking his glance over at the tense Alpha next to him. Dean rolled down his window and let the spring breeze blow through the car, but Cas turned toward him with a growl, his eyes blood-red and his fangs dropping. “Shit, Cas, fight it. We’re almost home. Tell me about how you got involved with the ORA here?”

Cas shook his head harshly and seemed to gather himself, closing his eyes for a long moment and breathing slowly. He reached for his own window crank and rolled it down, then breathed a sigh of relief at the fresh air.

“Your window was blowing your scent straight at me,” he explained hoarsely, then shrugged and cleared his throat. “Charlie found me through a friend of a friend on Facebook. I started advertising there because I want my practice to be primarily for supporting Omegas and Betas who’ve been shut out by the system. Alphas too, because domestic violence affects everyone and is rarely taken seriously.”

Dean noticed his fangs had retracted somewhat and his eyes were fading back to their lustrous blue. “You do though. You take it very seriously.”

“Do I?” Cas glanced over at him and shook his head remorsefully. “You were right, I didn’t ask if I could kiss you.”

Dean pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. “Into the house, Alpha. And if you weren’t on the verge of your rut, I’d show you just how willing I am to be kissed by you.”

Cas’ eyes flashed red and he growled, lunging towards Dean. Dean stopped him with a hand gently placed on his chest.

“Omega,” Cas rasped, his nostrils flaring and his hands clutching at Dean’s wrist.

“Let’s get you inside, Cas.” He opened the door at his back, sliding slowly out of the seat to avoid inciting a chase, but Cas crawled past the steering wheel sinuously, following him closely. Dean nodded slowly as Cas got out of the car and stood before him, breathing heavily and clenching his fists. Dean locked the Impala and shut the door, then backed slowly towards the house.

“Dean?”

Cas whirled with a snarl, putting his body between Dean and the supposed threat, growling until Dean put a gentling hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a little.

“Cas, meet our neighbour, Sheriff Mills. Jody, I’m just gonna get Cas settled in his room,” Dean explained, stroking his hand gently over Cas’ upper arm. 

“Want some help from Donna?” she asked, and Dean hesitated for a moment then shook his head. 

“We’ll be okay.” Jody nodded uncertainly, but let them continue on their way to the side door without another word, until finally, they were inside, the fresh scents of the laundry room surrounding them.

"Dean, you should go upstairs now." Cas's voice was a desperate growl and Dean shushed him softly.

"I will, and I'll bring down some lunch in a bit, just to the inside of your door. Is that okay?"

"Omega, go, before I do something we both regret," Cas ordered, his hands clutching into fists and releasing at his sides.

Dean shook his head stubbornly. "Let's get you to your room." He took Cas' hand and backed up slowly, leading the Alpha step by step through the living area towards the bedroom. Reaching the bedroom, Dean stepped to one side and let go of Cas' hand. "I'll bring you some food."

Cas was panting, his eyes flicking down to Dean's throat and he growled suddenly, low in his throat. Dean froze, his back to the wall beside the bedroom door as Cas stalked forward. 

"Omega," Cas groaned, boxing him in against the wall suddenly and scenting his throat. "So sweet, like fresh cream and honey. Fiery, that hint of ginger, ready to bite me if I'm not careful."

Dean whined softly, baring his throat in sudden submission. He wanted this, he realized, wanted Cas like no other. Cas leaned closer, running his jaw against Dean's throat, scent-marking him. Dean whimpered, his hands clutching at Cas' hair desperately as a trickle of slick left him. 

"Cas, Cas, Cas," he chanted, keening as Cas struck suddenly, sucking a dark bruise over his scent gland. His hips bucked involuntarily, and Dean groaned low in his chest at the feeling of Cas against him like an iron bar.

Cas leaned back, his eyes dark with lust and his rut, and smirked. "I'm going to kiss you, little Omega," he announced, and Dean purred as his mouth was ravaged, Cas' tongue invading and plundering, laying claim to him irrefutably. Satisfied, Cas drew back, trembling, his scent dark and rich with want. "Go, my Omega. I won't have our first time be clouded by my rut. I want full control of my senses when I bend you over my bed and fuck you senseless." He released Dean from the cage of his arms and stepped towards his bedroom door, shaking in every limb as his rut nearly overwhelmed him. 

Dean stared in disbelief at the Alpha, lust warring with logic. Cas asked him to leave for now, and Dean could only respect his wishes. Sliding along the wall, he backed away slowly across the living room until he reached the inner door to the stairs. He took one last look at Cas, watching as he stepped through his bedroom door and shut it with a soft click. 

Dean groaned and climbed the stairs on wobbling legs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get their act together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to earn that rating.

Dean reached the kitchen without incident and was fumbling for his phone to reassure Jody when a low, growling moan reverberated through the house.

_ "Dean!" _

Hearing his own name cried out in the throes of Cas' rut was torture, and Dean all but ran up the stairs to his room. He collapsed on his bed, grabbing a toy from the bedside table hurriedly as he undid his jeans with the other hand. Kicking them off, Dean wasted no more time and began to stroke his cock over his silk panties, knowing they would be a lost cause by the time he was done. He toyed with himself over the sleek fabric, feeling it growing damp as more slick escaped him, until he impatiently shoved them down over his thighs and lined up the dildo. Toying over his hole with it for a moment, Dean’s free hand came up to press and pinch at the bruise over his scent gland and he cried out even as he shoved the toy home. 

The sweet burn of being stretched open left Dean gasping, and he pulled the toy free suddenly. With frantic movements, he swept all the pillows from his bed save one, then stuck the dildo to the headboard by its suction cup. Turning around, he backed onto it and blew out a breath as it sank into him, the curve of it pressing the head over his prostate as he went. Dean wanted to go slow, make it last, but another guttural cry of his name rang through the house and he slammed back onto the dildo hard and fast in response, rocking his hips and riding it for all he was worth.

It took only minutes before he was coming with a sob as he buried his face in the lone pillow left on the bed, then he fell forward in a ball, copious amounts of slick leaking from him as he trembled.

Eventually, Dean cleaned up and had a shower, then he crept downstairs to the kitchen and made a sandwich for Cas. Setting it on a plate, he carried it to the basement and knocked. It had been quiet for some time, but still, he wasn't expecting Cas to open the door wearing only a pair of basketball shorts. 

Cas’ chest glistened with sweat, his hair was standing on end, and the scent of arousal and sex floated around him in an intoxicating cloud. Dean nearly staggered under the onslaught, lust coiling again in his belly as the Alpha stalked toward him. Cas looked at him from under a lowered brow, sniffing the air delicately, then let out a ferocious growl.

_ “Mine!”  _ Cas snarled, dragging Dean into his arms and spinning to pin him to the wall. The plate fell from Dean’s hands to the carpet, the sandwich forgotten.

Dean moaned as Cas’ hips pinned his, rolling against him in a hot, desperate grind. “Cassss, wait. Not like this.”

“Yes, this,” Cas growled, “now!” 

Dean’s body was fully on board, slick dampening his thighs, and making his jeans uncomfortable. He hesitated, desperately wanting to give in, but he knew Cas wasn’t thinking clearly. Except maybe part of him was. Taking a chance that he was right, Dean dropped his arms, and let his body go quiet.

**“Alpha, let me go.”** Dean ordered the Alpha for the first time, uncertain whether it would even work. 

Cas’ arms dropped as though he’d been burned. The rut lust faded from his eyes, and he staggered back from Dean. A horrified look of realization crossed his face, then Cas whirled and ran for his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Dean sighed and picked up the remains of the sandwich, heading back upstairs. He made a fresh one and left it on Cas’ desk, then texted Jody.

Dean:  _ I need Alpha advice. _

Jody:  _ Come on over, hon. _

Dean let himself out through the side door and jogged up the outside stairs to the driveway, then over to Jody and Donna’s. He lifted his hand to knock and Donna opened the door, waving him in as she left.

“Y’all be good!” she admonished as she passed him, and Dean snorted. 

“If I weren’t, I wouldn’t be here,” he grumbled, making her pause at his side.

Donna chuckled and patted him in the shoulder, then gave a jaunty wave as she slid into her car and drove off.

“Get in here, Dean, tell me what’s going on,” Jody called from inside the house.

Dean stepped into their living room, running a hand through his hair, only just realizing how he must look. His lips were still tingling and swollen from the ferocity of Cas’ last kiss, the bruise over his scent gland, his own scent a mix of Cas’ scent-marking, and Dean’s own arousal. His jeans clung uncomfortably and his shirt was ruched up and twisted from Cas’ hands. Jody looked at him in a blend of amusement and concern, holding out a beer and leading him through the house to the deck. 

“He told me he didn’t want this to happen during his rut. Cas started to lose control and fuck I wanted to go along with it. But I told him to stop, and he did. The look on his face when he realized how close he was to… I dunno, really losing it. I dunno if we can come back from this.”

“Wait. You’re saying he scent marked you, basically claimed you unofficially--” Dean thought of Cas’ snarled  _ Mine  _ and nodded “--was halfway to having his way with you, and you told him to stop. An Alpha in his rut.”

“Stopped dead, dropped me like I burned him, and ran.”

Jody eyed him for a moment. “Only one Omega who can get me to listen when I’m out of my mind like that.”

Dean’s heart began to pound and his mouth went dry. “You’re saying Cas is my mate.”

“Aren’t you saying he is?” Jody asked, smiling wryly.

Dean tossed back his beer quickly and stood. “I gotta go!”

Jody shook her head, laughing. “He may not listen today, but go, be there for him.”

Dean tore back through the house and ran next door, clattering down the stairs to the side door and into the laundry room. He stopped to catch his breath, only then hearing a broken moan from Cas’ room. The horrible scent of guilt and anguish filled Dean’s nostrils, and he sneezed explosively.

Knocking on Cas’ bedroom door, Dean felt a pang in his stomach, a desperate need to help his Alpha. There was a  _ thump  _ from the other side of the door as it shuddered, Cas’ scent suddenly overpowering. 

“Cas?” Dean called gently, his voice low and soothing. “Please, Alpha, let me help you.”

A half-sob sounded behind the door, followed by a slithering sound as something heavy slid down the door to land with a  _ thud _ on the floor. “Go, Dean. I almost… I  _ nearly _ raped you!”

“Oh, Cas, baby, no. I want you. YOU were the one who said not during your rut. Open your door and I’ll show you just how much I want you. Alpha, please?” Dean found himself begging, his Omega distraught at being kept from his Alpha.

“I--I can’t! What if I can’t stop myself?” Cas’ breathing quickened, and Dean wracked his brain, trying to figure out how to get through to him. 

“I’m fine, Cas, you didn’t hurt me. Can you scent me, baby? I wanted it all, everything you were doing. And more, fuck, Cas, I want more.”

Cas let out a low groan again, but his scent was softening, sweeter than a moment before. Dean knelt in front of the door and placed his palm against the smooth wood.

“You want me?” Cas asked, his voice low, rusty with tears.

“I thought what you heard during my heat was evidence enough of that, or the way I had to go upstairs and ride a toy after you told me to go today, or the way I seem to get dripping wet whenever you touch me…” Dean coaxed invitingly. “There’s no way you can’t tell, baby. I can smell it on myself even now.” Cas moaned softly and there was a helpless shifting, shuddering against the door. “Now c’mon baby, I want to help you with your rut.”

“No…” Cas breathed, but his scent was nearly overwhelming with molasses again, and Dean pressed his advantage.

“Let me help. I want you to fuck me, fill me up with your cock, baby, ride out that rut with you buried inside me…” The door shuddered again and Dean heard a helpless gasp. He smiled. “That’s it, baby, that’s my hand around your cock right now, stroking you slowly, slowly… dragging my thumb over the head and squeezing down your gorgeous cock.” Cas groaned through the door and Dean wished he could hold his Alpha, but the only thing he could do right now was use his words.

“Dean,” Cas growled, and Dean chuckled softly.

“That feel good, baby?  **Tell me,”** Dean ordered and Cas moaned.

“Feels so good, Omega. Feels sooo--fuck!” he swore and Dean gave a throaty chuckle. 

“Get one of your toys, Alpha, then I’m gonna tell you all about how I want you to fuck me.”

There was a scrabbling beyond the door and Dean chuckled again softly. His own cock was pressing uncomfortably against his jeans and he wished he had one of his own dildos at hand, but this was about Cas.

“Dean.” Cas was breathless again, but Dean could pick up the anticipation in his scent.

“Do you want this, Alpha-mine?” Dean asked tentatively, and heard Cas gasp.

“Omega-mine, I want you more than anything,” Cas declared, and Dean purred in response.

“Good, baby.” Dean breathed in and out for a minute, then instructed softly. “Now, can you touch yourself for me?” Cas gasped in answer and Dean moaned softly, running his hands over his own chest. “Tell me, Cas, are you putting your hands all over that hot body? Pretend those are my hands… I want you to slide your hand over your throat for me, then scratch lightly down to your collarbone.”

Cas whimpered behind the door and Dean felt the sound spark something low in his gut in response. 

“Now I want you to touch your nipples, are they sensitive? What’s best for you baby, feather-light, or if I pinch them, roll those beautiful, perky buds taut?” Cas yelped, a  _ thud _ sounding against the door as though Cas had dropped his head against it. “You like that, baby? Want me to pinch them, toy with them ‘til they’re aching?”

Cas keened his name. “Dean! Dean, I need--oh fuck, please!”

Dean filed the information away for later, then picked up the pace, his body slicking as he pictured his Alpha trembling beneath his touch. “Imagine me kissing my way down your neck, straddling your lap, my hole hot and wet for you, just waiting for you to grab my hips and pull me down. I’d tease you first, baby, sliding my slick all over your cock. Want you so bad, Cas, I’m dripping for you, just for you. Fuck I want you, want those gorgeous hands on my hips, pinning me in place, taking control while you fuck up into me, taking me hard and fast, oh fuck, baby, touch yourself, let me hear you, Cas!” Dean growled, his hands drifting down to his own groin, cupping his cock and squeezing.

“Dean, Dean, oh fuck, so tight, need you to come for me, Omega-mine!” Cas gasped through the door, and Dean whimpered.

“You wanna hear me come, baby, feel me clench tight around you?” he breathed, his hand moving faster, squeezing the head of his cock and moaning. He dragged his zipper down with excruciating slowness and heard Cas’ moan in response. “Gonna wrap your hand tight around my cock for me, stroke me until I’m begging you to let me come?”

Cas was reduced to senseless noises through the door and Dean stroked himself fast, precome spurting over his hand and slicking his shaft. Through the door, he could hear the wet sound of Cas fucking into a toy, and his hole ached with emptiness, clenching on nothing as he climbed closer and closer to the edge.

“Oh fuck, Cas, I’m so close, baby, please Alpha, I’m gonna come, need you to fill me up, baby!” Dean raised himself on his knees and slid one hand down the back of his jeans, pressing two thick fingers into his hole and crying out. “Fill me so good baby,” he whined, falling against the door, breathing hard against the cool wood as he rode his fingers and his hand, thrusting back onto one hand and into his fist. “Want you so bad, Cas, need you, Alpha!”

Cas cried out harshly beyond the door, his scent flooding Dean’s senses with his molasses and brown sugar, the salty bitterness of Alpha spunk overwhelming, and Dean’s body skyrocketed to his own release. He came screaming Cas’ name as he collapsed against the door, then the door was ripped open and Cas was catching him as he started to fall, pulling him into his arms, kissing him senseless. Dean gasped against his mouth and Cas took the opportunity to thrust his tongue past his lips, tasting, teasing, claiming him completely. Cas dragged Dean to his feet and pulled him to the bed, where they collapsed together in a heap of tangled limbs. Dean stared at his lover unabashedly, taking in the broad shoulder and narrow waist, the miles of tanned skin, the thick thighs and strong hands, the gorgeous cock with its swollen knot that he wanted to ride for hours.

Cas kissed his way down his torso, licking and nipping at his nipples, then glanced up as he toyed with the edge of his jeans. 

“Can I?” he asked softly, his voice low and hoarse.

“Fuck, please.” Dean lifted his hips and Cas stripped his jeans down his legs in one smooth motion, then groaned low in his chest as he saw the stained, sopping wet white lace panties.

“Tell me you have more of these,” Cas pleaded.

Dean smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later...

Six months later Dean was working on the barbecue, grilling steaks and corn. Cas was puttering around the garden checking on the roses that had just been transplanted and planting bulbs for the following spring. Mildred at the garden centre had given them a discount on the bulbs and other fall plantings, just like she did for all their purchases. Usually with a cheerful smile and a wink. 

Dean glanced over at his lover, able to tell simply by the way he was moving that he was still stressed. He’d had a disastrous day in court earlier that week, the defendant getting off with an insulting slap on the wrist when Cas’ client’s life had been destroyed, and his mood had been sour since. Dean was understanding and tried to give him space to work through the stress, knowing there was nothing he could say that would change the verdict for the better.

Dean wandered into the house and grabbed a beer, one of the premium ones Cas favoured and took it out to his Alpha. He strode barefoot across the grass to Cas’ side, enjoying the plush feel of the lawn under his feet, and tapped Cas’ shoulder with the bottle. Cas looked up at him, still kneeling with his hands in the earth as he planted tulips for Dean in a vast array of colours. Smiling almost gently, he took the beer with a nod of thanks and drained half of it in one go. Dean bit back a frown, knowing Cas didn’t drink much on a regular basis, and he worried about the speed with which the bottle was emptying.

“Steaks are almost done, potato salad and corn are ready. Come clean up?” Dean cajoled and Cas straightened, brushing his hands off on his knees, his jeans a lost cause.

“I’ll be just a couple minutes,” Cas murmured, leaning over to kiss him softly. Dean purred against his lips and watched him use the basement patio door to the rec room. They kept the basement bedroom for guests, and Cas worked at his desk when he brought his cases home, but it was now more a media room, while upstairs they kept the record player and stereo. Knowing that Cas was heading for the laundry room for a quick change of clothes and to scrub his hands, Dean wandered into the kitchen and collected the salad from the fridge and butter for the corn. Bringing out a platter, he pulled the steaks from the heat and covered them for a few minutes to let them rest, then served out the potato salad and a cob of corn each. Pouring them each a glass of wine, he went back inside and grabbed his iPod, setting it to a more moderate mix than he usually listened to.

“Dean, this looks amazing,” Cas murmured as he stepped onto the deck ten minutes later. He’d clearly had a quick shower, his hair was towel-dried and combed back, his scent clean and stress-free for the first time in days. Dean stepped into his arms and kissed him soundly, silently thanking him for the effort. Cas hummed against his lips, his smile wide and gummy as they parted. “I should shower more often,” he teased, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Next time invite me,” he said wryly, earning himself a smack on the ass that made him jump.

“Not with this kind of dinner waiting,” Cas retorted, dropping another soft kiss against his lips. 

They dug into their food, Cas moaning softly at the steak, as he always did when Dean bbq’d and sipping the wine slowly. Dusk was falling when they finished and sat on the wide stairs leading down to the lawn, shoulder to shoulder. Cas was looking around thoughtfully and shook his head suddenly.

“What?” Dean asked and Cas pointed at one of the recently planted rose bushes.

“That one isn’t doing well,” he explained, standing and walking across the grass. “No you’re not, you poor thing,” he crooned softly. Dean smiled at how adorable his lover was, his heart full beyond measure as he watched Cas crouch and inspect the roses. “Oh, love, I’ll have to fertilize you, won’t I?”

“Me next,” Dean blurted, then froze, staring as Cas whirled to face him. He stood frozen as Cas stood, frozen as Cas stalked across the lawn to stare into his eyes. Then he was being swept up into Cas’ arms, his Alpha carrying him across the lawn to the patio door to the basement and into the house. 

Cas carried him into the guest bedroom and set him down on the bed, kissing him softly and sweetly, until Dean was gasping for breath against his lips, his body running hot instantly.

“Did you mean it?” Cas asked and Dean leaned up and captured his lips again, giving himself a moment to think. Cas pushed him away, searching his eyes intently. “Did you mean it, Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas. Claim me, mate me…” Cas groaned and kissed him intently, climbing over him and pinning Dean to the bed with his body. “I want you, I want to have your pups, and I want them now.” Cas let out a low growl, and Dean shivered in response to that predatory sound.

Cas sat up to straddle his legs and stripped off the t-shirt he’d put on after his shower. He pulled Dean upright into his arms and kissed him as their hands fought over possession of Dean’s Henley, until finally, Cas won with a laugh, pulling it free and tossing it across the room. Dean retaliated by latching onto one of Cas’ nipples, nipping and tonguing at it until his Alpha was mewling above him, his hips grinding down against Dean until they were both hard and panting. 

Dean moved across to the other side, toying with the neglected nipple slowly, at odds with the feverish pitch of his first assault on Cas’ body. He could tell that Cas was thrown a little by the different pace, his hands clutching at Dean’s hair and holding him close. Dean took that moment of preoccupation and undid Cas’ belt and fly, then pulled his lover down on top of him, using every trick he knew to wind him up and out of control. Cas wormed his way down Dean’s body, kissing and licking, tweaking his nipples in turn and biting at all the tender places that drove Dean wild. He quickly stripped Dean’s jeans away, then stopped and stared at the new panties Dean was wearing.

“Are those…?” Cas swallowed, breathless, and Dean pushed him back to give himself room to turn over.

“Crotchless? Uh-huh…” One of Cas’ hands landed on his ass and stroked him through the black lace, and Dean sighed happily. “You like?”

“Fuck, Dean… I’m going to destroy you,” Cas growled, bending to blow a hot breath over his hole. 

Dean smirked against the pillow, casting a coy glance over his shoulder. “Promises promises.”

Cas kicked off his own jeans and stripped his underwear, his heavy, thick cock bouncing back to slap against his stomach. He settled back on the bed on his stomach between Dean’s legs and wrapped his arms under his thighs to grasp his hips. Blowing a hot breath over Dean’s heated skin, Cas bit one cheek then the other, leaving aching spots behind that Dean was certain would mark. He shivered deliciously and whined, then cried out as Cas finally licked over his hole. Making good on his promise, Cas spent the next twenty minutes taking Dean apart with his tongue, until Dean was sobbing for breath onto the pillow, his cock aching and dripping, his hole sopping and stretched and so very ready for Cas to move things along.

Cas rolled him bonelessly onto his back and without a word of warning, while Dean was still blinking at the sudden light from the ceiling, swallowed him down. Cas swallowed and swallowed around the head of his cock, popping up to breathe and then back down again, taking him again and again until Dean was writhing and moaning underneath him, shaking as his orgasm swept over him. Only then did Cas slowly circle his hole with a finger, climbing up his body to kiss him tenderly, at odds with the passion with which he ravaged Dean’s body. Cas kissed him lazily now, tangling their tongues together, letting Dean taste himself on his lips. One hand still moved slowly over his hole, then stroked over a cheek, the texture of the lace lighting up Dean’s nerves until finally, Cas pressed a long, thick finger inside him. Cas played with his body, taking his hands and pinning them over their heads when he tried to reciprocate, until Dean was hard and wanting again, rolling his hips desperately against Cas’, searching for friction. 

“Omega-mine, are you ready for me?” he asked, and Dean swore at him, desperate and wanton.

“Fuck, Cas I was ready half an hour ago, now get that cock in me!” Cas mouthed over his neck, chuckling darkly, and Dean bared his throat in invitation. “Claim me, Alpha, bite me, mark me!”

“You’re sure?” Cas asked, nuzzling over his scent gland, and Dean groaned even as he wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips.

“Get in me.” 

Cas obeyed him. Sinking into his body in one smooth thrust, Cas sank to the hilt and started a quick, hard thrust. Dean cried out, wrapping his arms around Cas’ shoulders the moment Cas let go of his wrists to brace himself on the bed, and they quickly fell into a rhythm of give and take that had Dean flying again to the edge. The hot, hard slap of Cas’ body against his, their sweat-soaked bodies sliding together fast and frantic as Cas whispered shameless suggestions in his ear.

“Cas, Cas, CAS!” Dean cried out, his hands clutching at his Alpha’s back as he was pounded into the mattress. Cas groaned against his ear, his hips stuttering, his knot swelling as he sank into Dean’s body one last time, locking them together. “Do it!”

Cas reared back, his eyes swirling red and wild, his fangs dropping in a heartbeat. And still, it was his Cas looking at him, searching his eyes before giving a soft, tender smile that was at odds with the lust of his Alpha-red eyes.

A moment later Cas was sinking his fangs into Dean for the first time, piercing his scent gland and marking him as mated. Dean cried out at the sharp pain that faded into a euphoric bliss in moments, then Cas was lifting his head, his lips stained red as he exposed his own throat. Dean struck quickly, and the mating bond snapped into place, shoving him headlong over the edge and into his second orgasm of the night. He clenched hard around Cas’ knot, moaning as he milked his lover. 

Cas collapsed against him. Dean wrapped his arms around his Alpha and nuzzled at his throat, kissing softly and gently over the new mark.

“I love you,” Cas murmured against his ear and Dean smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end of our journey with the boys, thanks for being along for the ride! Next Saturday I'll be starting Bind Me To You. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Nine months later, Cas looked at Dean through luminous, tear-filled eyes. He held their twins, Rose and Willow, and Dean lay in their bed, exhausted but happy. 

“Hello little ones,” Cas crooned, in a tone that Dean recognized as the one reserved for his first love, his plants. “Grow for me,” he whispered.

Dean smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Join us on Discord's [Profound Bond](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
